One of Those Nights
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Addison/Meredith "This would turn out to be one of those terrible mistakes she made. The type that started with a shot of tequila and ended with a walk of shame for someone."


Pairing: Addison/Meredith

A/N: Well... It's been a bit since I've written for these two, and I honestly don't know what this story is even about. But, I decided to share it since I've been trying to work on some things for them lately. Reviews are always appreciated, but not necessary. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

This would turn out to be one of those terrible mistakes she made. The type that started with a shot of tequila and ended with a walk of shame for someone. Somewhere, somehow, this all made sense. You know, in a way that everything could somehow make sense when your thoughts were clouded by alcohol. Addison was drinking scotch, Meredith was having a few shots of tequila, and they were both too close to being drunk to think about why Meredith's hand on Addison's thigh wasn't a good idea.

"Grey," Addison whispered as she leaned in closer to Meredith, the alcohol thick on her warm breath. Meredith had to exhale deeply to stop herself from breathing in the intoxicating scent of Addison's liquor flavored breath. "If you keep moving your hand up my thigh, somebody will see."

It was Joe's. If someone was going to see, they already saw. Rumors were probably already halfway through the hospital doors. Derek Shepherd was probably off somewhere with his McDreamy smile, unsuspecting the news that would inevitably get to him about his ex-mistress and wife.

Meredith bit her lip slowly, letting her teeth roll over it before her tongue slipped out to lick it. Addison's eyes dropped to her mouth and Meredith smirked, leaning even closer. "Is that what you're afraid of? You're afraid someone's going to see?" Meredith whispered, the alcohol giving her all the courage she needed. And maybe it also had a little to do with how Addison had been flirting with her for the better part of the hour. "Or, are you afraid you might like it too much?"

Addison did this thing, her eyes flicking to the people around them before a perfect eyebrow was risen and a conspiratorial smile formed on her rosy lips. "What makes you think I like it?" Addison inquired in a smug tone.

Meredith didn't care about who might have been looking, how it might seem that they were huddled together at a table, sitting much closer than they need to be. What she cared about was the way Addison's skin felt under hand as she slowly moved up her thigh, warm and bare from where her knee-highs stopped. What she cared about was the rush of Addison's breath, the quick intake that was caused when her fingers lightly brushed the inside of the redhead's thigh. What Meredith cared about was the reaction she received from the woman who so obviously wanted her, not the ones she would surely be getting if anyone had a good enough view to see exactly how far her hand had gone to rest on the She-Shepherd's thigh.

It was Meredith's turn to be smug - after hearing the small whimper that Addison tried to stifle, Meredith felt she had fully earned the right to be smug. Besides, it seemed like Addison liked that. Perhaps that was something that they had in common - the attraction to smug people - because both the Shepherds had their moments of being smug, and now Meredith was realizing she enjoyed playing the part as well.

"Sounds like you're enjoying it to me," she whispered, her tone both amused and playful, but her eyes were dangerous and lustful.

It was the tequila, and nobody could really blame her for following the same path she always did. Right? Tequila and inappropriate sex, that was her thing. And she'd be lying if she didn't consciously acknowledge the fact that she wanted to sleep with Addison. Who wouldn't? She was all leggy and sexy, red hair and perfect lips, and she had long talented fingers that had been playfully (teasingly, painfully so, was more like it) caressing various places on her body.

Addison didn't mean to uncross her legs so Meredith's hand could keep moving up her thigh. At least that was what she told herself. Because if there was one thing she knew how to do, it was lie to herself. She'd been doing it more than she cared to admit, which wasn't surprising since she had become accustomed to this little lying game. She lied to herself when she said that she didn't like the way Meredith sometimes looked at her, or the way it felt when their hands or arms would bush- oh, and her favorite lie was that if she were to end up sleeping with Meredith (God, she was hoping she would), it would just be because of the alcohol. Because, you know, two and half drinks could take the blame for her needing a few good orgasms.

The jingle of the bell at the door made Meredith pull her hand down a little, but it rested on Addison's knee. "This is stupid," she said, her free hand going to the shot she hadn't drunk yet.

Addison swallowed harshly. "What?" she asked like she didn't already understand.

"This," she said, motioning between them with the shot still in her hand. "Me touching you, you letting me." She quickly threw back the amber liquid, licking her lips as she felt the familiar burn of it sliding down her throat. "This whole thing is stupid, and you know what, I think you're really liking it."

Addison opened her mouth to speak, but then Meredith was leaning closer to her and her hand was sliding back up her thigh. Suddenly it was too hot, they were too close, and there was too much happening. But, damn, she didn't want any of it to stop.

"You're really liking it because, as perfect as you might try to be-"

"We both know I'm far from perfect," Addison interrupted. Perfect people don't cheat on their husbands with his best friend, or wreck lives carelessly. Well, maybe it wasn't only her fault, but she still played her part. And she knew she wasn't perfect.

Meredith smiled slightly. "I think you're perfect," she whispered.

Addison didn't mean to do it, but she did. A drunken giggle left her lips, proving to her that she really had had too much to drink. She was not only letting an intern feel her up in a darkened corner of a bar - one that all the hospital staff frequented, mind you - but she was also giggling at the wrong time. Because that had really been sweet, whether it was Meredith or the alcohol saying it.

"I'm sorry- I'm just..."

Meredith shook her head and leaned forward, her eyes open and staring into Addison's widening eyes. "Don't look at me like that," Meredith whispered when Addison's eyes widened with something similar to shock. And then she lowered her voice even lower, "I don't bite," she added playfully. And again Addison giggled. And if Meredith didn't find it sexy, it might have made her rethink what she was doing. But Addison letting down a wall was intriguing, in that drunken it's-not-like-we're-gonna-remember-any-of-this-tom orrow kind of way.

Meredith's fingers were drawing patterns on her thigh, making the muscles clench every time she moved farther up. Heat was taking over her body and pleasant chills were making her shiver every now and then. It felt wrong, but in a good kind of way. It felt like something she could get away with. She wasn't thinking of Derek or how he'd told her he was in love with Meredith- is in love with her, whichever he really meant. She was only thinking about how she understood how this young, wannabe-innocent intern thing worked for Meredith. And, God, it was working well because she could barely control the urge to close the very minimal space between their lips.

"Okay, maybe I like it," Addison said, and for a second Meredith looked confused, but then she smiled brightly. "It feels good to be wanted," she admitted. There was more truth to that than she wanted to discuss, but she knew Meredith secretly understood and wouldn't make her elaborate.

"But it's still stupid. If we're gonna... Are we gonna..."

"Are you-"

"Come home with me," she said before Addison could ask what she was going to ask.

Addison didn't stop herself this time. No, after being asked (or, better yet, told) to come home with Meredith, she was sure it was the right thing to do. She closed the space between them and attached their mouths. There was no surprise from the younger woman, no pause, no rejection. If she didn't know better, she'd think it was Meredith that had initiated the kiss to begin with. There was just something about the way the blonde moved to cup the side of her face, pressing her lips against hers hardly, no hesitation as her tongue sought entrance. Addison allowed Meredith the control she had already taken, parted her lips so the intern could taste the scotch that flavored her mouth.

Meredith heard a small moan form in the back of Addison's throat and kissed her with more passion. The alcohol- she would blame the alcohol for this tomorrow. But while she was still kissing Addison, she would simply take all she could get. The older woman's lips were so soft, her tongue strong as it tangled with her own, and the kiss was so delicious, making her want to give up on breathing so she could kiss Addison longer. The tastes as they lingered, the heat that crept up her neck, and the arousing sensation growing at her core was a combination that was making her head spin, her heart pound. If her lungs weren't begging for air, Meredith would never stop kissing her. But she pulled back, nipping Addison's bottom lip while doing so.

Addison slowly opened her eyes, the blue hue darkening to more of a green. She didn't look around them to see who had seen them, and barely noticed it when Joe came a moment later and told them he'd call for a cab - smart man, always knowing what to do. She was in a bubble for a moment where the hospital didn't exist, her already failing marriage wasn't a concern, and rules didn't matter. All there was was a beautiful intern looking at her with doe-eyes, biting her lip and drawing spirals on the bare part of her thigh. And because of that, the intoxication that she was feeling because of Meredith, she decided that her night was ending one way and one way only.

"Take me home," she whispered before standing and grabbing her purse, throwing a smoldering look over her shoulder before she made her way outside, the cool Seattle night air greeting her.

This was going to turn into one of those nights that started with a shot of tequila and ended with a walk of shame in the morning. But as they climbed into the cab, they realized those were the best kind of nights.

The End


End file.
